Tears
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Kuberikan cintaku hanya untukmu/ dibawah rinai hujan ia tersenyum/ 'Cintaku hanya untukmu.'/ for ES21 awards: Notice Me/ special hashtag #semuasalahYunna :v *gebukin Yunna *gak RnR Judul sama cerita gak nyambung


**Tears**

**An Eyeshield 21 FanFics**

**For Eyeshield 21 FanFiction awards 'Reborn': Notice Me**

**Special hastag #semuasalahYunna**

**Warning: Full galau, OOC, semi-AU, pair baying-bayang, TYPO, rada gaje, ini bukan fic! Ini curhatan! Serius!**

**DLDR.**

~~oo00oo~~

Hujan rintik-rintik.

Rintik

Rintik

Rintik

Perlahan jadi deras.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berjalan ditengah hujan. Tanpa pelindung apapun. Kasihan sekali. Baju setipis itu tak akan mampu menahan dingin.

Rambut cokelatnya yang lebat berjatuhan menutupi mata cokelatnya yang besar dan ramah. Bibir tipisnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia peluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri.

Ia perhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepi sekali. Hanya beberapa orang yang lewat. Diantara orang-orang itu, ia melihat sepasang remaja sedang berjalan berpayungan. Tersenyum dan bercanda.

Tanpa disadari rintik hujan semakin deras.

~~oo00oo~~

"H-Hiruma-_san_. Aku membuat ini semalaman. Hiruma-_san _mau mencicipinya?"

Sena—nama pemuda itu—menyerahkan sebungkus cokelat yang diberi pita warna hitam dan dibungkus plastic transparan. Pemuda jangkung bertelinga runcing yang dipanggil Hiruma itu hanya menatap Sena datar dan menatap cokelat yang diserahkan pemuda ceb—pendek itu.

Ia terima cokelat kecil-kecil itu. Melihat itu, Sena tersenyum cerah.

"T-terimakasih sudah menerimanya, Hiruma-_san_." Kata Sena tersenyum cerah. Ia lalu berlari menuju kelasnya dan melambai kecil pada Hiruma.

Saat pulang sekolah, ia sudah menemukan cokelat yang sudah ia buat itu tergeletak di tong sampah.

~~oo00oo~~

"H-Hiruma-_san_…"

Hiruma membalik menatap Sena yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan gugup. Sena memainkan tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Eee… anoo… Hiruma-_san _besok ada pertandingan _American football_, kan?" tanya Sena gugup.

"Darimana kau tau itu, cebol sialan? Kau menguntitku?!" tuduh Hiruma. Sena salah tingkah.

"Eee… bukan! Aku tau dari Mamori-_neechan_!" Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika nama manajer timnya disebut.

"Ng…jadi, aku membuatkan ini untukmu." Kata Sena sambil memberikan _wristband _berwarna hitam dengan ukiran nama Hiruma dengan warna merah.

"Hm." Gumam Hiruma setelah menerimanya. Sena tersenyum dan pamit pergi.

Namun ia tak melihat Hiruma menggenggam _wristband _itu barang sedetik pun.

~~oo00oo~~

"Hiruma-_san _suka lagu '_Love is for You_' tidak?" tanya Sena gugup.

"Hm. Lagu yang dinyanyikan remaja-remaja itu? Aku tau. Tapi aku tidak suka." Kata Hiruma sambil asyik memainkan laptop VAIO-nya.

"Hee… aku suka sekali lagu itu. Iramanya pas dengan hatiku sekarang." Ujar Sena sambil menatap kakinya.

"Hm. Coba nyanyikan."

"Baiklah." Sena tersenyum dan langsung bernyanyi meski hanya bagian _reff_-nya.

_**Lihatlah diriku**_

_**Kuberikan hatiku, kuberikan senyumanku**_

_**Hanya untuk dirimu seorang**_

_**Tak kuberikan pada orang lain**_

_**Kuharap kisah cinta ini indah**_

_**Seindah negeri dongeng**_

_**Dan seindah mimpi yang datang padaku**_

Baru Sena akan melanjutkan, Hiruma sudah bangkit dan pamit untuk latihan. Sena hanya tersenyum dan memberi lambaian kecil seolah memberi semangat.

Setelah itu, mata _jade _yang menggoda darinya tak pernah lagi menatapnya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Jadi… Hiruma-_san _berpacaran dengan Mamori-_neechan_?"

Sena menunduk. Tak berani menatap Hiruma lebih jauh.

"Tentu. Bukankah sudah lama?"

Sena tak lagi mendengar apapun. Yang ada di otaknya hanya pengorbanannya pada Hiruma selama ini. Ia begadang membuatkan cokelat pahit kesukaan Hiruma sampai tangannya terluka, ia buatkan _wristband _tanda penyemangat pada Hiruma, dan ia berusaha menyatakan perasaannya.

Semua

Semua

Semua

Dan itu menjadi sia-sia.

"Apa ada sesuatu, cebol sialan?"

Ya. Selalu ada sesuatu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Hiruma-_san_."

Hatinya terlanjut hancur berantakan.

~~oo00oo~~

Rinai hujan semakin deras. Sena semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Tak disadari, Sena malah menyebrang ditengah lampu merah. Sebuah mobil melaju kearahnya. Seketika, seluruh dunia disekitarnya melambat. Sena tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong.

Darah pun bercucuran disekitar jalanan.

Aah. Ia baru ingat akhir lagu itu.

_**Pada akhirnya**_

_**Sang gadis patah hati**_

_**Ditengah guyuran hujan**_

_**Ia tersenyum ketika diambang kematian**_

_**Dibawah rembesan darah**_

_**Ia tersenyum manis**_

'_**Cintaku hanya untukmu'**_

**~~END~~**

INI APAAAAAAAA?! SERIUS, GUE TANYA INI APAAAAAAAA! *headdesk*

Uhuhu. Panitia kejam! Anda membuat hati saya letjet seketika keinget saya gak pernah di-_notice _pas saya ngumumin soal hasil remedial. Uhuhuhu *gelundungan*

Ekhem. lagi-lagi saya bikin anak orang mati. _I'm not gomen…_

Oh ya, lagu itu saya buat sendiri~~ yang mau lirik lagu selengkapnya, review aja. Ntar saya kirim lewat PM :v *ga *dibuang

Tadinya ini puisi pas saya galau gegara gak dinotice dikelas (kali ini karena kelasnya berisik dan saya suruh diem gak denger. Aku rapopo…) awalnya rangkaian puisi, tapi malah bikin HiruSena begini?! *gak

Okedeh, minta review dari author-tachi sekalian xDD

Buat para peserta, kalian harus lebih letjet dari saya! *asahkapak


End file.
